REVERIE
by Kimono'z
Summary: Di dunia yang sudah busuk ini, untuk menjadi baik seseorang hanya perlu memiliki wajah yang ramah. Segala topeng digunakan. Bahkan seorang villain bisa dianggap malaikat karena itu. "Mimpiku, membebaskan bumi ini dari neraka."
1. Reverie

_Di dunia yang sudah busuk ini, untuk menjadi baik seseorang hanya perlu memiliki wajah yang ramah. Segala topeng digunakan. Bahkan seorang villain bisa dianggap malaikat karena itu._

_"Mimpiku, membebaskan bumi ini dari neraka."_

.

**REVERIE**

_Attack on Titan sepenuhnya maha karya Hajime Isayama_

_Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan dalam segi materiel. Kesamaan ide maupun cerita bukan hal sengaja_

.

.

.

"Pembunuhan lagi?"

"Ya, kali ini korbannya pemerkosa di panti asuhan Duisburg; Pak Tua Dot Pixis." Kapten Jean menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Inspektur Yeager. Pria berambut cokelat itu segera menerimanya, menumpuknya bersama sejumlah berkas lain.

"Tidak ada jejak lagi?"

"Nol. Hanya luka menganga di dada korban. Tak ada sidik jari maupun bukti yang lain, Inspektur. Bahkan _cctv_ toko di seberang _tkp_ mati. Seperti sebelumnya, dilakukan dengan sangat bersih."

Dalam dua bulan ini, setidaknya ada lima kasus pembunuhan yang belum terpecahkan di Düsseldorf. Si pelaku melakukan semuanya dengan rapi tanpa meninggalkan jejak, seolah, pembunuhan ini tidak dilakukan oleh manusia. Anehnya, semua korbannya adalah pelaku kejahatan—entah itu belum tertangkap, atau tengah menjalani masa sidang. Seperti korban kali ini, dia adalah pemilik panti asuhan yang memerkosa setidaknya sepuluh anak perempuan asuhnya.

"Aku akan menuju _tkp_ setelah ini. Armin, kau ikut aku."

"Ba-baik, Inspektur." Pemuda berperawakan kurus menjawab instruksi Inspektur Yeager dengan gugup.

...

Akhir pekan, bulevar khusus pejalan kaki di tepi Sungai Rhine selalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Dari Promenade Rhine—begitu penduduk menyebut—wisatawan bisa menikmati keindahan sungai yang bersih ini.

Sebelum disulap menjadi area pedestrian, Promenade Rhine awalnya jalan raya yang menghubungkan Kota Tua Altstadt di bagian utara dengan Dusseldorf Hafen; pelabuhan lama yang dirombak habis menjadi pusat perbelanjan dan hiburan modern di ujung selatan. Selain sungai dan kapal-kapal yang melintasinya, hal lain yang menarik perhatian di sini adalah konser seniman jalanan, pemandangan Oberkassel di seberang sungai, terutama panorama matahari terbenam. Ketika senja tiba, sungai Rhine seperti ditumpahi lelehan emas yang tak bisa digenggam. Indah.

"Historiaaa!"

Gadis berwajah Asia memanggil seorang temannya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkannya jauh di belakang.

Rambut hitamnya bergoyang seiring langkahnya yang semakin bergas dan lebar. Mikasa, gadis asal Jepang itu memeluk setumpuk buku dalam dekapannya. Ia mengejar gadis pirang pembawa biola. Mereka tergesa-gesa.

"Kita akan terlambat masuk kelas, Mikasa."

"Kau lupa? Aku baru terserempet sepeda kemarin."

"Dan kau tahu? Kemarahan _Frau_ Hange lebih mengerikan dari aku yang harus tidur di luar gara-gara kau marah."

"Jelas. Karena kau yakin aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Senyum di bibir Historia mengembang. Di saat yang sama, usaha Mikasa untuk menyamakan langkah berhasil. Kini mereka berjalan beriringan.

Keduanya adalah mahasiswi di Heinrich Heine University of Düsseldorf. Mereka sama-sama mengambil program musik. Bedanya, Mikasa lebih ke piano, dan Historia mempelajari biola.

.

Ketukan di pintu membuat seseorang yang berada di ruang tersebut berucap silakan masuk.

Mikasa memutar knop pintunya, lebih dulu melongokkan kepala untuk memeriksa keadaan di dalam. Rupanya, baru ia seorang yang datang.

"_Herr_?"

Ini adalah hari pertamanya belajar di kelas musik ini. Mikasa pikir, di luar universitas ia juga harus mengambil kelas di tempat lain. Dan pilihannya adalah tempat kursus musik 'Gewissen'.

"Langsung duduk saja."

Seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya instruktur musik menunjuk kursi di depan sebuah grand piano yang ada di ruang itu.

Lelaki yang seperti keturunan Asia sepertinya.

"Apa dia juga orang Jepang?" Mikasa membatin.

"Namaku Levi. Levi Ackerman. Aku yang bertugas menjadi instrukturmu selama kau kursus di sini."

Mikasa spontan membungkuk. Kebiasaan yang telah melekat pada _Nihon_ sejak zaman dulu, dan menjadi ciri mereka di manapun berada.

"Saya Mikasa, _Herr_. Mohon bantuannya."

...

Garis polisi masih terpasang di lokasi ketika Inspektur Yeager dan Armin tiba. Tim penyidik sudah ditarik mundur, hasilnya adalah dokumen yang tadi diserahkan oleh Jean Kirstein.

"Hmm ... kenapa si pembunuh selalu menyerang orang jahat ya? Apa dia sedang berperan sebagai Robin Hood?"

Yeager menekuk kaki, berlutut menyentuh aspal di mana korban terjatuh.

"Pembunuh tetap pembunuh. Apa pun alasannya itu tindak kriminal yang tak bisa dibenarkan." Ia menimpali perkataan Armin.

"Iya benar Inspektur, tapi—"

"_Villain_ tetap _villain_, Armin. Tidak akan bisa mengambil peran malaikat. Aku akan menangkap dan menyeretnya ke pengadilan. Berpura-pura baik tak kan bisa meloloskan orang bersalah dari hukum."

Armin mengangguk. Ia tahu, semua kasus yang ditangani inspektur panutannya ini selalu terungkap. Seorang Eren Yeager seolah bisa membuat benda mati berbicara. Ini hanya soal waktu dan adu kecerdikan. Namun Armin yakin, Eren lah yang bakal menang.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**


	2. 1

"Satu _latte_ manis seperti lagu yang diputar."

Suara merdu Dolly Parton menyanyikan _I Will Always Love You _memenuhi kedai kopi kecil ini. Suara lembutnya seolah mencumbu telinga pengunjung untuk betah berlama-lama, bahkan memesan satu cangkir lagi.

Suara yang berasal dari piringan hitam yang diputar menggunakan gramophone. Klasik, juga _aesthetic_.

Barista menyerahkan secangkir kopi pesanan Levi. Ia datang bersama orang tua botak yang terlihat sangat ramah. Senyumnya terulas sedari pintu masuk kedai.

"Dasar anak muda. Sukanya yang manis-manis. Banyak penyakit yang datang dari gula. Espresso ini lebih nikmat." Pak tua Dot Pixis mengisap kopinya yang masih mengepul. Ia tiup sedikit, lalu meneguknya dengan hati-hati. Tak lupa, sepuntung rokok menemani agar lidahnya tidak terlalu pahit sehabis menyesap kopi hitam tanpa gula.

Levi terkekeh. Bagaimana bisa pria itu membicarakan kesehatan, jika dirinya sendiri sekarang sedang mengisap sumber penyakit.

"Gula tak semematikan rokok, Kek." Timpal Levi.

Dot Pixis berkelakar, "Hahaha ... sesekali kau harus mencobanya. Ini surga di dunia selain wanita."

"_Hmm_ ... sepertinya nanti. Kupikir kematianku masih lama. Jadi aku tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk merasakan 'surga'." Levi dengan tenang menikmati kopinya.

"Hahaha ... aku suka kau. Frontal dan punya selera humor yang bagus. Terimakasih sudah menemukan dompetku. Pesanlah sepuasnya di sini."

"Terimakasih. Sepertinya saya sangat beruntung hari ini."

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut. Menciptakan nuansa hangat di tengah udara dingin karena di luar sedang hujan.

Kedai kopi ini memang tak seramai kedai-kedai lain di jalan yang sama. Namun, kenikmatan kopi di sini patut untuk dicoba. Kekentalan, rasa manis dan pahit, nikmatnya susu, semua seperti ditakar dengan cawan yang sama untuk menciptakan paduan rasa yang luar biasa. Kopi yang terlalu istimewa untuk sebuah kedai kopi kecil di pinggir jalan raya. Kelas kaki lima. Dari luar, kedai ini tampak seperti toko barang antik yang ketinggalan zaman.

.

"_Haaah_, sudah reda. Waktunya pulang. Anak-anakku pasti menunggu. Aku belum memakaikan selimut untuk mereka." Dot Pixis mengadahkan tangan ke langit. Tak seperti Levi yang membawa payung hitam, pria tua itu lebih suka berlindung di bawah kupluk jaket parkanya.

Melangkah di bawah langit yang masih menggulirkan air mata, di bawah temaram lampu jalan yang membuat bayang keduanya memanjang.

Malam ini sangat sepi. Tak begitu banyak pejalan kaki. Bisa dibilang, hanya mereka berdua.

"_Hemm_ ... lain kali kita bisa ke kedai lagi sama-sama."

Levi mengenakan sarung tangannya. Agaknya gerimis membuat jari-jarinya kedinginan.

Pria bermarga Ackerman itu mengangguk. Sekilas, senyum tipis diberikan sebagai jawaban.

"Baik. Tapi aku tidak janji. Pekerjaanku sebagai biro _travel_, kadang aku harus keluar kota beberapa kali dalam seminggu."

"Hahaha ... tidak masalah. Menjadi anak muda memang harus bekerja keras. Uang membeli apa pun di dunia ini."

Levi membiarkan Dot Pixis berjalan lebih dulu.

"Barang-barang mewah, makanan lezat, rumah, dan mobil yang bagus. Uang juga bisa membeli hati dan kebaikan seseorang. _Oh_ iya ... apa kau juga melayani perjalanan antar negara? Aku mendadak berpikir untuk pergi ke Las Vegas." Dot Pixis menoleh pada Levi yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tenanglah, Kek. Aku melayani perjalanan ke manapun. Akan kuberikan diskon khusus untukmu."

Dot Pixis menepuk-nepuk bahu Levi. "Kau benar-benar pemuda yang luar biasa, Na—"

"Perjalanan ke neraka tidak buruk bukan?"

"_Ugrh_ ..."

Darah menyembur membasahi sarung tangan Levi. Pria tua itu memegangi dadanya, memegangi lengan Levi sebelum ambruk ke jalanan.

Dengan terbatuk-batuk, ia mencoba meminta pertolongan. Sangat bodoh bukan, mengiba pada seorang pembunuh? Seperti seekor kelinci yang memohon ampun pada serigala yang mencengkeramnya.

"Na-Nak ..."

"Sekarang kau lihat, ada yang tak bisa dibeli oleh uangmu; kehidupan."

Dot Pixis merasakan pandangannya perlahan kabur. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kau mungkin dapat lari dari hukum yang menjeratmu. Memerkosa 10 anak tanpa rasa bersalah dan kau hanya dituntut dua tahun penjara. Uangmu bisa membeli waktu, mungkin juga keadilan negeri ini. Tapi sayang, tidak bisa membeli takdir untuk menghindar dariku.

"Tenanglah. Di sana juga banyak keparat sampah sepertimu. Setidaknya, kau tidak disiksa seorang diri. Tenanglah di sana, Pak Tua. Semoga Tuhan sedikit mengampunimu." Levi berdoa sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Suara piano mengalun sangat merdu, bercampur gemericik nyanyian hujan menyentuh bebatuan kecil yang menghiasi taman di samping kelas.

Jemari lentik bermain pada tangga nada f major. Menghasilkan rentetan nada penghibur hati yang sulit diterjemahkan melalui frasa maupun klausa.

Mata Levi memejam. Bukan lagi dirinya, _Reverie_ ini seperti Debussy yang memainkan.

Kelasnya sudah berakhir satu jam lalu. Tinggal waktu dirinya untuk menikmati keheningan ini bersama musik favoritnya. Hujan membuat semuanya terasa semakin nyaman. Rintik ini adalah musik yang langsung dimainkan oleh Tuhan.

.

"Loh, Mikasa?"

"_Herr_?"

"Kukira kau sudah pulang."

Saat Levi membuka pintu, ia terkejut mendapati anak didik barunya ini masih berdiri di luar kelas. Levi pikir, ketika pelajaran selesai dan Mikasa berpamitan, gadis itu bakal segera pulang. Namun tidak. Nyatanya ia bertahan di sini entah apa sebabnya.

"Kau tak pulang?"

Mikasa tersenyum, tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi dan bersih. Gadis itu menarik helaian rambutnya yang menutupi pipi ke belakang telinga.

"Aku lupa bawa payung, _Herr_."

Atensi Levi beralih ke lorong kelas yang sudah sepi. Kelas gitar dan biola juga sudah hening.

"Bukankah kau bilang datang bersama temanmu?"

"_Ah_, di-dia pulang bersama teman lelakinya. Mereka baru memulai hubungan ..., _um_ ... aku tidak mungkin menjadi pengganggu kan?"

Mikasa yang terkesan malu-malu membuat bibir Levi menarik garis senyum. Ia mengangguk paham. Sangat paham. Kebetulan, hari ini Levi lah yang bertugas membawa kunci. Artinya, saat ia pulang, tempat ini sudah benar-benar tertutup untuk umum.

"Kau menunggu jemputan? Di luar sedang hujan."

"Tadi aku menelepon seseorang untuk menjemput. Katanya dia sedang berada di sekitar sini. Jadi aku akan menunggunya."

"Ayahmu?" Levi bertanya.

"Bukan. Dia orang Jerman yang dulu tinggal di rumahku."

"_Oh_ ..."

Selang dua menit kemudian, terdengar suara mobil berhenti di halaman. Yang otomatis langsung mengalihkan perhatian Levi dan Mikasa.

"Mungkin itu dia!" Mikasa melongokkan sedikit kepalanya. Namun tetap tak terlihat, terhalang oleh pintu utama.

"Baik, biar aku antar ke depan."

Mikasa membungkuk; mengiyakan. Mereka berjalan selepas Levi memastikan semua pintu telah terkunci. Total ada lima ruang kelas di sana.

.

Membuka pintu utama di bagian depan, netra Mikasa menangkap bayang mobil polisi terparkir di bawah guyuran hujan.

Levi tak berekspresi apa pun. Sekali pun pintu mobil terbuka dan pria berseragam kepolisian turun menggunakan payung, mimik mukanya sama sekali tak berubah.

"Maaf lama. Tadi saat kau telepon aku sedang rapat."

Bisa tenang ia sekarang. Rupanya pria dengan _name tag_ Eren Yeager ini adalah orang yang ditunggu anak didiknya.

Mikasa menggeleng pelan. Tentu ia paham bagaimana berat tugas seorang inspektur. Membayangkan berbagai macam kasus yang datang silih berganti saja sudah membuat pusing.

"Tidak. Gara-gara kau aku mendengar lagu yang sangat indah." Pandangan gadis itu bergulir pada pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Lelaki yang menjemput Mikasa lantas melangkah ke depan. Mengulurkan tangannya kepada _Herr_ Levi.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu. Semoga adikku tidak merepotkanmu—"

"Aku bukan adikmu tahu!" potong Mikasa membuang muka. Bibirnya tampak cemberut.

"Hahaha ... maaf dia sangat kekanak-kanakan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mikasa termasuk yang cepat beradaptasi. Dia sangat berbakat." Levi pun membalas jabatan tangan Eren.

"Aku Eren Yeager. Kalau gadis ini merepotkan, kau bisa menghubungi—"

Belum sempat Eren mengambil kartu namanya, Mikasa sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi.

"Ayo! Kau tahu kan _security_ asramaku sangat galak kalau ada siswinya yang pulang terlambat."

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan. Aku sedang berbicara dengan instrukturmu!"

"Ayooo, aku tak mau dengar."

"_Eh-ah_ ..."

**_Blam_**

Pintu mobil ditutup dengan keras. Eren sudah duduk ke kursi kemudi. Mikasa sukses!

Ia menatap Levi sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak lupa memberi hormat dan ucapan terimakasih.

"_Herr_, terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Levi mengangguk.

"Aku permisi pulang dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, _Herr_."

Mikasa lalu membuka pintu. Ia menutup payungnya sebelum masuk. Menurunkan kaca mobil untuk sekali lagi memberi anggukan terimakasih.

_AC_ mobil menciptakan hawa dingin tersendiri. Saat melihat ke bangku depan, Mikasa baru sadar ia tidak berdua saja dengan Eren saat itu.

"Se-selamat sore ..." Pria berambut pirang menyapanya.

"Tadi aku memeriksa lokasi kejadian lebih dulu. Dia Armin." Eren memperkenalkan.

"_Ah_, ya ... selamat sore." Mikasa sedikit membungkuk.

Mobil beraksen silver-biru itu pun melaju.

Hujan semakin turun dengan deras. Levi meremas lengannya yang sudah merasakan hawa dingin.

Matanya untuk sesaat tak henti menatap mobil keluaran _VW_ itu sampai ke luar gerbang.

"Polisi ya?"

Levi meraih payung di tempat penyimpanan dan membukanya.

Sesaat, pertanyaannya tadi membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

_Tcih! _

.

.

.

**Bersambung**


End file.
